Hermanarse
by Lila Negra
Summary: Los guardias le ponen dificultades para entrar en la piscina pública de la ciudad, pero finalmente Eren lo logra y se queda inmóvil observando al ser más bello de este mundo. UA Moderno / OoC / Adolescentes / EreRi


**Hermanarse**

* * *

**Advertencias: **universo alterno y moderno, mucho OoC, one-shot. Los protagonistas son adolescentes, quizás más pequeños incluso. Algunas malas palabras, unos pocos argentinismos. Se sugiere EreRi.

**Agradecimientos:** a **Luna** y a **Jaz** por las lecturas, a Jaz también por la hermosa imagen de portada. Busquen sus redes, firma como Jazmín Negro y es una artista de gran calidad.

* * *

Su carne blanda se estremecía. Era el contacto con el agua de la pileta comunal, que erizaba sus poros como si quisiera extraerlos de su fofo y pálido cuerpo. Por un momento, mientras el líquido subía despacio hasta su cintura, la maya se infló como un pequeño paracaídas acuático antes de retomar su aburrida forma de tonos marrones. ¿A quién se le ocurría comprar un pantaloncillo marrón? ¿Acaso temía ensuciarlos de caca o qué? ¿Habría sido idea de sus padres? Aunque tenía cara de haber pasado los 15 por lo menos, bien podría ser del tipo que hasta hace muy poco compartía la cama matrimonial.

Eren se relamió. No sabía por qué le gustaba ese muchacho, pero hacía ya un mes que no le perdía rastro. Por su ropa y su corte de cabello, adivinaba que no pertenecían a la misma clase social, por lo que sus posibilidades eran mínimas. Además, el niñito rico le llevaría seguramente algunos años y, ¿quién se metía con un chico menor en la adolescencia? Como fuera, en un pueblo de mierda como aquel, de apenas unos miles de habitantes, a los maricones no les quedaba otra que reconocerse y hacer las paces. ¿Con quiénes más iban a compartir? ¿Con esas lacras que les tiraban piedras al pasar? Pues no. Y estaba seguro de que ese niñito debía de ser maricón también. No había un motivo claro: su criterio se dejaba guiar por su deseo. A veces es difícil pensar con claridad.

Con cuidado, se acercó a la pileta. Sabía que debía de mantener distancia de cualquier objeto de valor, porque el guardia se la tenía jurada y a duras penas le permitía pasar. Un movimiento en falso podía ser su perdición: ¡con lo fácil que es culpar de las cosas a los niños pobres! Parecería que no había otro mal sobre la tierra más que ellos. A todos les alegraría que desaparecieran. Pero ni modo: él pensaba persistir en la vida. No importaba a cuántos incordiara. Así que tuvo cuidado, pero se acercó a la pileta de todos modos. Desde allí, casi podía verle cada hebra de oscuro cabello. Las gotas de agua sobre sus hombros, cual diamantes, iluminaban su piel débil abotargada por el protector solar. ¿A qué tendría sabor? Eren no lo sabía pero se ilusionaba con que supiera como la crema de leche. Así se veía, esa era la verdad. Se quedó quieto, observándolo.

El joven apenas se movía. Se mezclaba con timidez entre los otros chicos pero no daba la impresión de ser su amigo realmente: era todo un disfraz, una actuación para que su madre, que lo veía desde detrás de sus caros lentes negros, se quedara tranquila. Eren lo sabía porque también él había hecho ese teatrito en alguna ocasión. Su única virtud era la facilidad para el golpe: había dejado suficientes ojos morados como para que en el barrio no lo molestaran y así había trabado amistad con cuanto debilucho necesitara protección. De ese modo, a los 10 u 11 años sus conflictos relacionales estaban resueltos y su abuela, la única persona que alguna vez se preocupó, ya no lo hizo. Pero este muchacho regordete y blanco no tenía cara de ser de los que se defendían. Para nada.

Contradictoriamente, esta era la fuente de esperanzas de Eren. Tarde o temprano, se configuraría su oportunidad: alguien lo insultaría, alguien, por fin, le diría maricón en público y el chico se mantendría inmóvil, el rostro duro en el dolor pero también en la soledad. Entonces, de la nada, surgiría él. "Repite eso", exclamaría. "¿Cómo llamaste a mi amigo?", preguntaría. El niñito rico lo contemplaría con los ojos brillosos. No le importaba si lo golpeaban; tampoco le importaba si perdía la pelea. Solo quería hacerle saber que él estaba allí. Que existía. Que no se iría a ninguna parte.

Mientras los otros chicos se salpicaban y jugaban con una pelota, Eren y Levi solo se miraban en silencio y esperaban. El momento no tardaría en llegar. Había que ser pacientes. No faltan ocasiones para hermanar a las víctimas: la violencia siempre está ahí, para recordarnos que ninguna otra cosa iguala tanto como caer en el fango.


End file.
